Character Creation
Character creation for this game is relatively standard. Just keep in mind the other systems being used, and maybe check out the Game Systems page for detailed info on things that may affect your powers. Step 1: ''Character Concept.'' If you already have one in mind, you can move right on to step 2. If not, now is the time to consider what kind of character you want to play. It needn't be complicated. A cop, a private investigator, or a convenience-store clerk are all valid ideas, as are character assassin, reclusive retired maestro, or sycophantic courtier. Step 2: ''Select Attributes.'' On your character sheet there are three sections of attributes: Mental, Physical, and Social. All attributes start at one dot. Choose one section to be your strongest and acquire five dots in that section, split as you choose. The fifth dot of any attribute costs two dots. Repeat with a second and four dots, and finally with the last and three dots. Step 3: ''Select Skills.'' You skills are split into the same categories as your attributes (Mental, Physical, and Social) but the order in which you prioritize them needn't be the same. Choose which group of skills will be your strongest, or which you favor more, and split 11 dots between them (again, the fifth costs two). For the second, spend 7 dots, and for the last, 4. Step 4: ''Select Skill Specialties.'' Skill specialties are areas in which you have particular expertise. You may choose three, in whatever skills you desire, whether that be three different ones or all one. Example specialties can be found in the skills section of World of Darkness. Step 5. ''Add Supernatural Template.'' Whether you've chosen Changeling, Werewolf, of Mage, the general idea is the same. Even so, I have explain each one individually below. If you require more help, please contact me or Nygil on Facebook. * Changeling: *# Choose a seeming, representing the general faerie archetype that your character has become, either by proximity or by the purpose of her durance. *# You may, if you like, choose a kith. These optional subcategories of the seeming grant their own individual blessings, and further refine the seeming’s archetype. The kiths available depend on your seeming. *# Choose a Court, one of the four great houses of changeling society. You may also choose to be Courtless, a member of none. Each Court also grants affinity with two Contract lists, both the Fleeting and Eternal lists for the appropriate season. *# A character gains a total of five dots to distribute among Contracts, at least two of which must be spent in one or two of his seeming or Court’s affinity Contracts. *# A character’s Wyrd, the innate power of his fae nature, begins at 1, but Merit points may be spent to increase it. *# A character’s starting Glamour points equal half his Glamour pool as determined by Wyrd (rounded up). * Werewolf: *# Choose an auspice under which your character experiences the First Change. There are five auspices from which to select. *# A free Specialty is gained at character creation in one of three Skills based on your character’s auspice, in addition to the standard Specialties available. You must have at least one dot in one of these three Skills to gain an auspice Specialty. There’s no award otherwise. *# Choose a tribe to which your character belongs. There are five tribes from which to select. To forsake all tribes is to be a Ghost Wolf. *# Assign one dot to each primary Renown type for your character’s auspice and tribe, and a third dot to a Renown of your choice. Note that a Ghost Wolf receives Renown for auspice, but not for tribe. *# Choose one Gift from a list associated with your character’s auspice and tribe, and one from a list of your choice. The Father Wolf and Mother Luna lists are also affiliated with all werewolves. Ghost Wolves get one Gift from among their auspice-affiliated lists, one from the common lists and one from any list of the player’s choice. Your highest-dot Gift cannot exceed your character’s highest primary Renown. The only lists from which you cannot choose Gifts are those that are synonymous with auspices other than your own: Full Moon (Rahu), Gibbous Moon (Cahalith), Half Moon (Elodoth), Crescent Moon (Ithaeur) and New Moon (Irraka). Your character’s third Gift at character creation — your free pick from any Gift list — can also be traded for one dot in Rituals, which grants one free one-dot rite from the lists on pp. 147-152 of The Forsaken. *# A character’s Primal Urge begins at 1, but Merit points may be spent to increase it. *# A character’s starting Essence points equal Harmony. * Mage: *# Choose a Path, representing the Supernal Realm from which the character draws his magic. This also determines the character’s ruling Arcana. *# Choose an order, a mystical society of which your character is a member. If you don’t want him to join an order, write “Apostate” on your character sheet. Orders teach their members to cast rotes more efficiently when using certain Rote Specialties . *# Based on your choice of Path, give your character an additional dot in the Path’s favored Resistance Attribute. *# A character gains 2 dots in one Arcanum, 2 dots in a second Arcanum, and 1 dot in a third Arcanum. Two of these Arcana must be his Path’s Ruling Arcana (see above). Finally, the character gains 1 additional to be placed anywhere. He can use this dot to learn a fourth Arcanum or to improve one of his three existing Arcana. *# Choose rotes. Spend 6 dots on rotes. A rote’s rating is equal to the highest Arcanum dots needed to cast it. The character can choose rotes from any of his Arcana, although no rote can be rated higher than the character’s dots in that Arcanum. For example, if he has Mind 3, Space 2 and Forces 1, he could choose one Mind 3 rote, one Space 2 rote, and one Forces 1 rote. Alternatively, he could choose three Mind 2 and/or Space 2 rotes, or two 2-dot rotes and two 1-dot rotes, or six 1-dot rotes, from Mind, Space or Forces in any combination. *# A character’s Gnosis, his enlightened will, begins at 1, but Merit points may be spent to increase it. *# A character’s starting Mana points equal Wisdom. Step 6: ''Merits.'' Once you have added your supernatural template, you receive seven free dots in any merits of your choice. Each template has merits specific to them, which can be found in their respective core books. As before, the fifth dot in any merit costs two dots. You may choose any merits you meet the prerequisites for. Step 7: ''Experience.'' Since you are experienced members of your societies, you have some experience you may spend to improve any aspect of your character. The experience costs for dots are listed in the character creation section of each of the core rulebooks. To explain how the costs of dots work: Let's say you have 35 experience, and you want to add two dots to your Wits (currently at 2 dots). Each new dot in an Attribute costs (New dots) x 5 experience. With this in mind, the third dot will be 3 x 5 experience, which is 15. This is only the cost for the third dot. But you want a fourth dot. This dot will cost 4 x 5 experience, so 20. This brings the total cost for bringing your Wits up by two dots (from 2 to 4) 35 experience. You have just enough to cover the cost of this. You have 75 experience points to spend. Category:Rules